


Fourth Times The Charm

by Cedric_B



Series: Three was always better than two [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Uma is oblivious to Ben and Harry's advances to her.





	Fourth Times The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are in senior year ages range from 17-19.

Uma had just finished wiping down the table, her mother once again had gotten her to cover the night shift, luckily it wasn’t really a busy shift as usual.

In fact she only had one customer, who was nicknamed, Princey by Gil, she walked over as he was just finishing his third order of Burger and Chips. “Alright, your handsomeness we’re closing up” the guy smiled at her brightly,

“Your food is always amazing, I don’t know how you do it” he exclaims before he back peddles and adds in “not saying that it’s never amazing, it’s just that-” Uma decided to silence him with her hand over his mouth.

“Slow it down, I know my food is good, now move your cute butt to the counter-” she was cut off by the chiming of the bells. She sighed this was the fourth night this week that Harry Hook had come in, she looked up at the other boy.

“Harry, this is not the time”, “Oh C’mon Uma, one more burger wouldn’t hurt, in fact, how about I make it” he headed over towards the kitchen, he looked more cleaner than usual, with a brown paper bag in his hands.

Uma walked forward to see what he had bought, before she felt someone hold her back,

“Is it okay if I stay as well, to help out” Uma should feel frustrated even annoyed, but she shrugged, “Alright, but if you’re helping than you don’t need to pay” he looked as if he was about to protest,

“I don’t want to feel like I owe you something alright, this is like the fourth night this week both of you have showed up and helped me, so you go into the kitchen and help him and I’ll get the dishes” at the last bit she pushed her index finger into his chest to emphasise her point.

Ben nodded as he smiled at her happily bowing before leaving for the kitchen, Uma finally sighed and let herself clean the table she stacked the plates above one another before, she felt her phone buzz, she ignored it when she thought about the last four nights in which both boys had come into her shop.

 

_**First night…** _

_She was so close to finishing Gil had texted her about how he was confused with something related to the chemistry mid-term,_

_she texted him to bring his work down to the shop so she could go over it while finishing off her own._

_As soon as she wiped down the last table, she walked towards the back, to set the dishes into the dishwasher,_

_before she heard her mother speak “Well of course we’re still open, UMA!”_

_the girl sighed but walked out, just as her mother her headed for the doors,_

_“Uma, these two are the last customers for tonight, lock up, I’ve got some business to attend to, I’ll see you tomorrow”_

_Uma clicked her teeth, for a moment frustrated at her mother, before she turned her sights at the two tall guys in the front counter._

 

_“What can I get you?” she asked monotonously, not caring to fake a chipper attitude as the clock was close to half past eleven._

_“What can you **give** me?” Harry “Red” Hook stated playfully, as Ben slapped his back, _

_“Burger, Chips, milkshakes, Curly fries, fries in general, no fried food though, our fryer’s broken” she replied quickly wiping down the counter._

_“Two burgers and two milkshakes sound great” Ben “Princey” Johnson added, Uma nodded, as she turned to the milkshake machine,_

_"Chocolate, ma cherie” Harry added behind her, Ben coughed, “Me too, please”, Uma nodded not turned around “Alright two chocolate milkshakes”_

_“You know, Chocolate, is just **so** delicious don’t you agree, Benny boy”, Harry at this point was nodding over at Uma who had turned around with the chocolate milkshakes, _

_“Yeah, it’s better than most flavours, so what’s your favourite flavour” Uma had set the drinks down before realising they were talking to her, she decided since they weren’t being assholes, she’d answer their question,_

_“Strawberry, it’s sweet and sour, and it’s sort-of nice” she smiled to herself for a moment, remembering when Gil and her, walked all the way to the markets on the other side of town, to get their usual strawberry milkshakes, fun times._

_What she hadn’t realised was that both Harry and Ben had seen her smile unconsciously, Ben was blushing but nodding at her, while Harry was more flustered than usual, this was too beautiful._

_Before they could speak up, a chiming was heard, “Hey! Uma! I bought my books like you asked me too, oh hey guys! I didn’t know you two were studying chemistry as well”,_

_Uma waved him to the back,_

_“Alright boys I’ll be at the back finishing your burgers, I’ll leave you to your milkshakes, enjoy your date” she winked at them,_

_as she left to join Gil, who looked at the two boys with a tilted puppy look._

  
She giggled to herself remembering that, she looked to where her dirty dishes were and realised that the boys had taken care of them.

She picked up her phone, and noticed it was just Gil texting her about his results for chemistry he passed, she texted him back saying they shall celebrate tonight.

 Her phone lit up again, this time with Evie Queenson, the girl was in her AP Chemistry class and also girlfriend to her ex-nemesis, Mal.

It was a message regarding the dance, wondering if she was willing to do some extra credit work to make up for her English exam.

Though she still argues that this was all Ben’s fault.

 

**_Second Night_ **

_It was more busy than usual and luckily she wasn’t alone the chef was behind the counter and Dizzy was doing the rounds, as she was ensuring the last three customers got their drinks._

_Once the last customer was out, Dizzy let out a celebratory tone._

_“We are free!” Uma just nodded and went back to collect the last of the dishes, as the chef, asked if she needed any help locking up._

_“Go, you’ve got an early shift tomorrow morning so leave, now, I'm going to study a bit” the chef nodded._

_He gestured towards two more figures that were still at the corner._

_Uma turned and saw Ben and Harry, who were speaking in whispers while she waved both chef and Dizzy off._

_Dizzy however winked at her as she ran off, Uma rolled her eyes until she turned back just in time for both boys to turn to her._

_Ben was smiling and Harry was smirking, Uma however walked straight up to their table, “Sorry guys gonna have to ask you to leave”, Harry pouted while Ben frowned slightly,_

 

_“Hey don't give me puppy eyes right now alright, if I wasn't in need of finishing off my English essay and counting the tills I would totally let you stay” she stated at that both boys looked surprised but instead of making it obvious they smiled at her._

_Uma collected their empty cups and grabbed the rubbish but Harry pulled on her wrist. “How about you let me clean our cups up and Mr.English can help you with your essay” before she could speak up Harry neatly manuvered her towards his seat while he grabbed the cups and rubbish heading to the back, winking at her._

_Uma however looked back at Ben who shrugged “it can't hurt can it?” He stated as he had his books open._

_“Fine. But if your boyfriend breaks something, it's coming out of your pocket rich boy” Ben chuckled before putting a hand over his heart_

_“I'm hurt, at least pretty boy could have been nicer” Uma raised an eyebrow._

_“He's pretty boy” she pointed towards the kitchen as Harry spoke up “that's right **you** bet your ass I'm pretty boy” all three seniors laughed before Ben started asking if Uma was prepared with her essay._

_The two spoke for an hour before Harry joined them, sliding beside Ben as both boys went over their own essays while also asking for help in science._

_At the end of the three hours they spent studying,_

_Uma pushed them out the door “leave now”_

_“a gentleman never lets a lady walk home all alone”,_

_Uma shook her head “you two do know I live upstairs right?”_

_Ben looked embarrassed for not knowing that while Harry bowed cheekily pressing a kiss to the inside of her palm._

_“Until next time me Captain” he stated winking, while Ben followed his movement and kissed her hand just like a prince would._

_Uma shut he door waving at them while laughing at their silly actions._

_She went back to the diner turning the lights out and putting away the aprons as she left for upstairs not realising the boys were outside waiting for her shadow to fall from one of the windows._

 

Uma was getting a call from Evie she answered while she was sweeping.

“Hey Evie, you could have just texted me you know”

_“I wanted to ask if you've met with Harry and Ben, yet”,_

“yeah they're here helping me after the”

_“oh so they've finally asked you to the dance, thank heavens, honestly if I had to wait and hear both of them complain about how amazing and brilliant and beautiful you are, and how your going to say no to them when they ask I think I'll hurt one of them if they ask me how you look in class, I swear on Jane's fairy-”_

Uma froze up as she realised that Evie just told her something she shouldn't have,

“Uh Evie I think you've got the wrong idea, they haven't actually said anything about the dance to me”

_“oh boy, um...alright than please refrain from repeating this until they say something please they've been trying to ask you for the past few nights about the dance”_

The blue haired girl had shut her phone and stopped moving,

as everything clicked together about what both Ben and Harry were doing yesterday.

 

**_Third night_ **

_Uma was sweeping up shop her mother was upstairs counting the cash while she finished sweeping the shop._

_It was a bright day outside, Gil he promised he would pick her up and the both of them could go to the beach afterwards but had cancelled on her when Dizzy finally asked him out on a date._

_“I'm sorry Uma it's just that”, “go Gil, I get it don't worry about it” Gil smiled so brightly,_

_“Oh you are the best bestie I could ever have” he hugged the air out of her and pressed a sloppy kiss to her temple, before running off with Dizzy who was thanking Uma on the side._

_As Uma went back to her diner, she heard the chimes of the bells and looked up as she saw Ben dressed in the school colours of the football team while Harry was dressed in his lacrosse uniform._

_Uma paused and smiled giving both boys a thumbs up “I'm loving the school spirit” she teased as she propped the broom in the corner._

_“Yeah well”, both boys had their hands behind their backs as they pulled forward a bunch of blue roses and tulips._

_She gasped at how the blue in the roses matched her hair. Ben was smiling proudly at his bunch of flowers while Harry had in his hand a necklace with a gold shell that matched the overall theme of the diner._

_“Those are beautiful, who are they for”, at that Harry looked shocked as Ben’s eyes widen adding in “for you of course” at that Uma laughed heartily using both boys as an anchor in case she fell over._

_“Cmon guys who is it for”,_

_“Uma, ma Cherie, these are yours as we have stated, we think” Harry elbowed Ben when he couldn't continue with his thought._

_“We were just wondering if you wanted to-”_

_“UMA! Upstairs now” her mother yelled out before both boys jumped and straighten themselves up._

_Uma was now slightly annoyed but more so for the way her mother was glaring at the boys._

_“Mother these are-”, “Uma as I said please go upstairs”_

_Uma turned back to the boys apologising silently before leaving avoiding her mother as she quietly asked the chef to take care of the boys for her._

_He nodded as he went out to join them, while Uma stressed in her bedroom upstairs._

_She decided to work on homework before she heard the familiar sound of her mother’s Cadillac start up and rev off._

_She felt herself grow cold, what did her mother say to them. She heard a tapping sound at her window. She quickly walked over and saw the familiar figures of both boys waving at her._

_“You two really have death wish don't you”, “if adoring your beauty means I have to die, I’d do it everyday” Uma rolled her eyes, “that's cuz you're stupid, it's a good thing you're pretty, what about you, you look too goody goody to stay” she pointed at Ben_

_“If I was goody goody, would I really hang out with Harry willingly?” He teased as Harry swears at the male “you've got a point there”._

_Her phone started to ring before they could continue, “I've gotta go, I hope my mother didn't scare you off too much, see ya" she waved at them and left to continue with her homework._

  
Harry and Ben snapped her out of her revieé, “Earth to Uma, you there” Uma however flinched a by as she plastered on a fake smile.

“Sorry just thinking” Harry noticed the fake attitude as Ben smiled back smaller than usual.

“We apologise if we've intruded on your private thoughts”,

“No, it's no, you haven't I just thought of something to do with the dance” she carefully added.

Harry’s face hadn't changed but body tenses up as Ben bit his lip while nodding and looking anywhere but at Uma.

“That's nice what was it about the dance”,

“Evie needs help with something asked if I wanted to do it as extra credit for to make up for the English exam I got a C- on thanks to someone” she stared at Ben who flushed

“I blame Harry for taking us off topic one to many times”, Harry smirked at her, “All work and no play makes Beasty a dull beast”

Uma laughed heartily which led to both boys joining her,

“Okay if you guys are done, I'm going to close up shop”.

“Not just yet my sweet Captain” Harry quickly walked back towards the kitchen as Ben went to the counter and picked up a cake, that looked like a blue coloured passion fruit cheesecake her favourite actually.

She wondered who they asked about her favourite dessert, only Gil and her mother knew. Judging by the way the cake was made her mother was the culprit.

As Harry came out with a silver platter in one hand and a familiar jug from the market. Uma had to give these boys props on their effort in asking her to the dance.

“Alright, alright, what do you guys want from me?” She asked, these guys can't just want a date to the dance she thinks, they made all her favourite foods heck even her favourite milkshake from the markets, and Harry Hook has willingly help cleaned the diner as well as Ben Johnson stayed past curfew to help her with her English.

“We don't want-well” Harry gestured for Ben to continue, the captain of the football team coughed and pushed the cake forward. As he and Harry looked anywhere else but at Uma.

She rolled her eyes at their attitude but then widened them at the cake’s frosting. It was a ship’s sail that spelled out “ ** _Will_** **_you_** **_please_** _**accept**_ _**your**_ **_position_** **_as_** _**captain**_ _**of**_ _**our**_ _**ship**_?” It ended with a love heart question mark.

Uma wasn't stupid she knew what they were asking her, in fact this was way more complicated than a dance,

they were asking her to be the trio in their duo, she hadn't even known they had thought that far.

When she hadn't spoken, both boys tensed up more than usual. “Uma..you alright?” Ben asked as Harry finally put the platter down.

Harry on the other hand gestured for Ben to put down the cake as he did accordingly.

“Yeah...but I thought you guys just wanted a date to the dance”, Harry smiled more kindly than his usual smug smirks

“we do but we'd rather have you be our girlfriend than just a date to the dance” Harry stated as a matter of factly.

“We would totally understand if your uncomfor-”, “I'm not uh uncomfortable but don't you two find it-”

Harry sighed as he grabbed her gently and placed a chaste peck upon her lips, it was small and quick but the amount of warmth behind it made her heart beat faster, at the simple kiss, Ben hit him in the back for being so forward, but Uma felt something flutter inside her as she felt more flushed than usual.

Harry pulled back bashfully “does that answer your question, Uma” she nodded deciding to keep silent for a moment. Ben however pouted as Uma stared back at him, she smiled her face still warm from the previous kiss.

Ben’s silence was his way of asking for permission which Uma nodded as a yes, he maneuvered himself past Harry and in front of Uma.

His lips were softer than Harry’s and were more daring as he slyly slid his tongue against her lips she smirked before deepening the kiss using her free hand to grip onto Harry for balance.

“And he's the goody goody of the two of us” Harry commented on the side sliding his hand into Uma’s free hand.

As Uma pulled back both boys stared at her, still waiting on an answer. “If those kisses weren't enough of a yes for you than I gues-” she was tackled by both boys as they cheered.

She enjoyed the feel of Harry hugging her from the back and Ben keeping all three of them together. “I'm gonna be honest, it's gonna be hard dating me” , “trust me we know” Ben stated against her head,

Harry pulled away from her shoulder for a moment, “Gil is scarier than your mother” at that she laughed until tears came to her eyes.

The night was as young as the trio but it would be forever ingrained into their memories for a while. (Hopefully a long while).

\----  
Ben had texted back all their friends who were having a movie night at Carlos’ house, “she said yes” Jay replied as he felt Carlos pump his fist in the air.

Gil however was slightly grumpy that Uma hadn't texted him about them yet, "They better not hurt Uma, or I'll follow through with my threat" he mumbled out, to which Dizzy shook her head fondly hugging him closer to herself.

 As for Evie she caught her girlfriend’s eye and mouthed “I won” to which Mal smirked deviously and nodded at Carlos’ bedroom, Evie followed while thanking Uma for saying yes.

* * *

 


End file.
